Vênus
by Loony Black
Summary: ... andei até a cama e me sentei, passei a mão sobre a colcha devagar, lembrando de que ele esteve deitado nela, um dia. Eu estive, também. Com ele. [Weasleycest! Ron&Ginny, PoV de Ginny, UA e Oneshot!][COMPLETA]
1. Nota da Autora

**N/A Gigante:** Primeiro, peço _desculpas_ a quem já estava lendo, eu não quis causar confusão. Mas eu fiz uma bagunça só XD e resolvi mudar um pouco as coisas.

A fic está inteira, sem divisões. Espero que vocês se lembrem onde pararam de ler XD em todo caso, o segundo capítulo termina com a frase "A única coisa que governou a minha vida foi o amor." Mas eu recomendo ler do começo porque eu adicionei algumas coisinhas. /o/

Os trechos de música na fic são de cinco músicas de uma mesma banda, Doves. As músicas, na ordem, são: The Cedar Room; Almost Forgot Myself; There Goes The Fear; Shadows of Salford e por último mas não menos importante, Sea Song. Eu recomendo _todas_, simplesmente porque Doves é a melhor banda de rock alternativo que eu já vi. Sério. Baixem e não se arrependerão. ;)

Enfim, gostei muito de escrever ela... A história ficou me atormentando - na verdade, _anos_ a fio, até que eu pudesse sentar e colocá-la em palavras. Definitivamente é uma fic cheia de sentimentos... bom, é sobre isso que se trata, afinal. É sobre isso que tudo se trata. E eu adoro fazer N/As gigantes que ninguém lê XD é confortável como conversar com um ursinho de pelúcia. :P

**Avisos:** isso não é fic pra crianças. Se você é sensível ou gosta de coisas açucaradas, veio ao lugar errado. **Incesto, non-con** (estupro), **morte de personagem, suicídio **e** angst **estão à frente. Aviso logo pra não ouvir reclamação depois. :P A fic é UA (Universo Alternativo), PoV da Ginny, Oneshot e o shipper é Ron/Ginny.

**PS: **Obrigada pelas reviews já recebidas, me deixaram super contente :D mas o fato é que eu gostaria muito de saber o que acharão dela inteira. Mais reviews me fariam ainda mais feliz! zo/

Agora vá ler a fic! -


	2. Vênus

_I didn't notice_  
eu não percebi

_It's a crime too few_  
é um crime tão raro

_I didn't know it's_  
eu não soube disso

_It's a crime to feel_  
é um crime sentir

Eu entrei devagar, tão devagar quanto consegui, no quarto e notei logo um cheiro bom. O cheiro dele. Eu andei até a cama e me sentei, passei a mão sobre a colcha devagar, lembrando de que ele esteve deitado nela, um dia. Eu estive, também. Com ele.

Agora tudo me parece tão distante... Antes, era tudo palpável; como o mar, o vento salgado, o seu barulho contra a costa. Mas tudo se foi num piscar de olhos e não posso deixar de sentir que a culpa é toda minha.

Eu o matei, apesar de amá-lo. Meu amor o matou. A intensidade do que senti foi fatal; não só para ele, mas para mim também. Eu o amei muito mais do que devia. Mentira... Eu o _amo_. Ainda, do mesmo modo e não tão pouco que apenas a morte dele seja capaz de apagar.

Mamãe reclamava o tempo todo de nós - acho que depois de cinco filhos, ela já não tinha muita paciência com crianças. E eu e Ron não ajudávamos: brigávamos o tempo todo, ele puxava meu cabelo, eu pulava nas costas dele de surpresa. Nunca eram brigas de verdade... Eram apenas insistentes demonstrações de afeto.

Ele batia no meu joelho quando eu sentava de pernas abertas; era um hábito, apenas, que eu sempre tive. Ele pegou essa mania com mamãe, que vivia me repreendendo: "Ginny, não suba na árvore", "Ginny, largue essa bola", "Ginny, olhe a postura". Eu mal podia manter a boca fechada quando ela falava meu nome, porque sempre vinha em seguida algo que eu deveria parar de fazer. Talvez ela devesse ter dito "Ginny, continue amando o Ron", pois eu fatalmente fazia o contrário do que ela dizia. E talvez, então, tudo fosse diferente.

Mas nele, essa mania não me irritava. Eu apenas ria, e continuava subindo nas árvores, jogando futebol e sentando-me de pernas abertas. A conseqüência de ter seis irmãos é que você não deixa de ser só mais um; no fundo, eu sempre fui muito moleca. Eu era _ele_. Apenas uma versão feminina de sua própria essencialidade.

Ele, entretanto, era muito mais escrupuloso do que jamais serei. Até em nossas qualidades e defeitos éramos parecidos, mas Ron tinha realmente uma tendência a valores como honestidade e verdade. Eu era assim, também, mas não inteiramente... Deixei essas coisas para trás em algum ponto indefinido. Deixei para trás quando eu me apaixonei por ele.

E, por mais estranho que pareça, não sei exatamente quando isso aconteceu. Não tenho a menor noção, nem do dia, nem do ano; a coisa veio tão lentamente que era como se eu tivesse nascido com isso. Na verdade, não sei se não nasci... Esse sentimento me acompanha desde que me entendo por gente. Talvez por isso, eu fui incapaz por muito tempo de ver que alguma coisa em mim estava terrivelmente errada em relação ao Ron; fui incapaz de ver a anormalidade dos meus sentimentos. Isso me tornou imune aos escrúpulos, imune aos sentimentos de culpa e pecado.

Não sei como começou, mas sei exatamente quando percebi que havia qualquer coisa errada comigo. Eu tinha doze anos, estava deitada na minha cama numa tediosa tarde de outono assistindo televisão, quando cocei minha barriga. Meus dedos fizeram algo parecido com cócegas, e ao invés de parar de me tocar, eu apenas continuei. Minhas mãos viajaram pela minha pele branca, sem que eu tivesse sequer consciência do que estava fazendo. Não era a primeira vez que fazia aquilo e tenho certeza que qualquer um sabe do que eu estou falando.

_Aquilo_ não foi estranho. A parte estranha começou quando eu fechei os olhos e imaginei o rosto de Ron na minha frente. Eu achava ele bonito; o mais bonito de todos os meus irmãos, embora todos eles fossem um pouco parecidos; mas eu não era idiota a ponto de não saber que aquilo era ruim, pecaminoso, anormal, mas eu continuei. Era _errado_, e por isso, depois que acabou, eu afundei o rosto no meu travesseiro e chorei; por que meu cérebro dizia que era errado, mas meu coração não.

Não importava. Eu não sabia o que pensar sobre isso, então só me conformei em sentir. Sentir, porque sentimentos são inexplicáveis; não é possível definir a dor de uma perda ou o tamanho de um amor. Eles apenas são sentidos; é para isso que foram feitos. Por isso se aplicam tão bem à sua tarefa, e tão mal a qualquer outra.

Desde criança, eu gostava da chuva. Sempre me pareceu refrescante e animadora; como um banho de alma e de corpo. Eu saía na chuva de camisola e dançava - com meu urso, com minha boneca, com Fred e George ou sozinha. Gostava de dançar porque me sentia incrivelmente, inteiramente _livre_, como não me sentia em nenhum outro momento da minha vida. Eu me ensopava e girava, pulando e cantando, usando a vassoura de microfone, enquanto mamãe gritava que eu iria pegar uma gripe e Ron me olhava da janela, sorrindo quase estupidamente.

Eu realmente fiquei gripada muitas vezes, e mamãe já não me deixava sair. Então eu aproveitava quando chovia de manhã muito cedo, e ninguém mais estava acordado; ou muito tarde da noite, e as únicas luzes da casa vinham do escritório do meu pai ou dos quartos dos irmãos mais velhos. Eu saía sorrateiramente e dançava, em silêncio, encharcando meus cabelos, meu corpo e meu espírito.

Meu pai começou a me repreender quando cresci, acho que não gostava de ver as minhas roupas tão grudadas em mim como se eu estivesse sem elas; dizia que ficava indecente para uma garota crescida. Eu continuei não me importando, e fazendo pirraça, às vezes, para quem quisesse ver. Ron ralhava comigo, mas se conformava, e eu via seu rosto por trás da janela da sala me observando.

Eu amo a chuva, e nunca direi o contrário. Mas tenho de confessar que, depois dos meus treze anos, eu dançava apenas para ele. Podia ver ele rindo, fazendo caretas ou gritando sobre resfriados para mim; entretanto, ele nunca foi na chuva comigo. Eu queria que ele fosse minha platéia, meu admirador, meu espionador - e dançava do mesmo jeito de quando tinha cinco anos, porém desejando que ele deixasse de me ver como uma criança.

Apesar de querer, nunca realmente esperei que ele me amasse da forma que eu o amava. Quando ele vinha com o guarda-chuva em minha direção ou me recebia com duas toalhas, resmungando, na porta da cozinha, eu apenas via benevolência em seu olhar. Não era o que eu queria ver; então eu continuei dançando, erguendo os braços acima da minha cabeça, deixando a camisola aderir a minha pele e me deixar quase nua. Era para ele, apenas para ele, que eu fazia aquilo.

Deitei em sua cama, agora fria e impessoal, cujo perfume era a única coisa de Ron que realmente lembrava que um dia ele estivera ali. Eu via-o através dos vidros molhados do seu quarto: meu amor, meu único interesse, me fitando de noite, quando ouvia a porta abrir em noites de chuva. Ele sabia que era eu, indo dançar secreta e unicamente para ele.

Eu teria parado, porém, na hora, se eu soubesse por um instante que o Weasley que viria a me desejar não era Ron.

_I almost forgot myself again_  
eu quase perdi a mim mesma de novo

_It hits me so hard_  
isso me atinge tão forte

_It kills me again_  
isso me mata de novo

_Today_  
hoje

Fiz aniversário numa terça-feira. Catorze anos; catorze anos, o início de uma vida, sonhos e esperanças. Estes, eu tinha para dar e vender - e desilusões, também. Via claramente que Ron estava gostando de uma amiga, Hermione Granger... Não que eu não gostasse dela, mas eu gostava dele. Dá pra entender.

Minha festa foi bacana, mas eu não soube que o que marcaria aquele meu aniversário só viria três dias depois. Na casa, havia apenas eu, Ron, Charlie, Bill e uma namorada, trancados no quarto ouvindo música alta. Eu estava no meu quarto tentando entender como o delta pode ser igual a (b)²-4ac - sempre odiei matemática, e aquele ódio aumentava e ardia nas minhas veias conforme os anos iam passando, sem que me ajudasse em nada a compreender a matéria.

Me irritei e levantei da cadeira, parando em pé em frente à escrivaninha, xingando folhas de papel. Tão sorrateiramente que eu sequer ouvi, Charlie entrou no meu quarto e me abraçou por trás; eu pulei de susto e reclamei alguma coisa que não me lembro. Aí então, eu percebi que havia algo muito estranho no abraço dele; e mais estranho ainda era _aquilo _que estava encostado no meu corpo, no fim das minhas costas. Ele sempre fora bem mais alto que eu.

Dentro de mim, um alarme soou desesperadamente, e eu me virei, xingando ele, apenas para perceber que ele parecia ligeiramente alterado. Papai tinha dado uma surra nele, alguns meses atrás, porque ele chegou "bêbado" em casa - muito embora bebida devesse ter sido só uma das coisas que ele consumira - mas aquilo pelo visto, não tinha sido suficiente para corrigi-lo. Ele sorriu, os cabelos compridos soltos e molhados, e eu tremi.

"Idiota, o que você está fazendo?" Disse, tentando me soltar. Naturalmente, não consegui, e ele pareceu achar muita graça quando tentou me beijar.

"Estou fazendo o que você está pedindo", Ele replicou, rindo na minha orelha. "O que você está pedindo esse tempo todo, Ginny." Meu coração batia tão forte que achei que fosse quebrar alguma costela; eu tentei empurrá-lo, eu o mordi, o arranhei, e como último recurso gritei. Ron, lembrei de repente, estava limpando a garagem cheio de má vontade, e o som de Bill provavelmente estava abafando um barulho que ele mesmo estava produzindo. Ninguém poderia me ouvir.

Charlie arrancou minha blusa de botão, e quando eu consegui me livrar dele, ele me segurou com tanta rapidez que eu caí no chão. Vi em seus olhos que eu tinha deixado-o com raiva; entretanto, ele não disse nada, enquanto continuava a me tocar de uma forma que eu jamais havia querido. Quando comecei a socar seus ombros, ele agarrou meus pulsos com força e me pressionou contra o chão, me prendendo sem me dar chance alguma, os cabelos encostando no meu rosto.

"Por quê? Por que, Ginny?" Ele perguntou, entre os dentes. "Por que você quer _ele_? Eu não sirvo pra você? Não sou bom o suficiente?" Ele pesava quase o dobro de mim; e era nove anos mais velho. Mas foi o que vi em seu olhar que me fez perceber que eu não tinha chance alguma.

"Não," Respondi suavemente, desistindo de uma vez. "Você simplesmente não é ele."

Não me arrependi. Ele teria feito-o de qualquer forma, não importava o que eu dissesse; ele teria arrancado minha saia, rasgado minha calcinha, me tocado de uma forma que, se ele fosse Ron, eu teria adorado. Não sei quanto tempo levou - perdi a noção, enquanto fechava os olhos para não olhá-lo. Doeu, e não sei se porque deveria doer, ou porque ele quis assim. Eu apenas me determinei a não prestar atenção em mais nada; mesmo que eu pudesse sentir brutalmente cada coisa que ele fazia comigo.

Ele pareceu transtornado quando terminou; ficou de pé e vestiu a roupa que nunca chegara a tirar totalmente. Recusou-se a me olhar e saiu do quarto tropeçando, e eu não entendi como ele conseguiu entrar tão silenciosamente. Eu estava tremendo, mas não estava com vontade de chorar - era como se a minha alma tivesse simplesmente deixado o meu corpo ali, e viajado para outro lugar onde não precisasse presenciar aquilo.

Ouvi passos rápidos e leves subindo a escada, mas não me movi; ouvi meu nome, mas continuei ali. Só quando identifiquei a voz de Ron, falando comigo bem antes de chegar ao meu quarto, eu olhei em direção à porta.

"Ginny, você viu o Charlie? Ele saiu como um louco, acho que..." Então seu rosto apareceu, e foi como se minha alma tivesse voltado com toda a força para dentro do meu corpo. Sua face se contorceu numa expressão horrorizada enquanto seus olhos se desviavam para minha blusa, minha calcinha rasgada, minha saia jogada sobre a cama - e por fim, em mim, nua e inerte no chão. Só então, eu tomei consciência do que realmente havia acontecido. E chorei, de puro ódio.

Ele puxou o meu lençol, que estava dobrado na cama, e o abriu de qualquer jeito para me cobrir; suas mãos vindo em minha direção provavelmente tremiam mais do que as minhas. Eu sentei, sem conseguir controlar o choro alto que vinha, e ele enrolou o lençol florido ao meu redor, branco como cera; Ron obviamente ficou com medo de me tocar, medo de que eu lhe repelisse, mas ele me abraçou quando eu o fitei e disse seu nome.

Meu primeiro pensamento foi o de que era um castigo, só podia ser. Por desejar tanto o meu irmão, Charlie me desejou tão intensamente que cometeu aquele ato. Era Deus, e seu raio do castigo maldito, apontando-me todos os meus pecados. Ele quis me mostrar o quão diabólicos eram os meus sentimentos.

Ron desabou no choro junto, me apertando com força, murmurando incoerências sobre matar Charlie, e rapidamente me ocorreu o raciocínio que me seguiria até o fim da vida: não havia esse tal Deus. Era uma babaquice, apenas uma babaquice, que fazia milhões de pessoas se ajoelharem e pedirem perdão por coisas que ainda nem fizeram, como minha mãe. Uma mulher tão temente a Deus, e tão desgraçada por seu Senhor com a morte de dois irmãos e uma tragédia entre seus filhos.

Pouco a pouco, todos os membros da minha família descobriram o que tinha acontecido comigo; e Charlie sequer voltou, certamente porque sabia que pagaria muito caro. Todos me tratavam como uma boneca de cristal, que pudesse quebrar a qualquer momento, mas não era assim que eu me sentia. Eu me sentia triste e corrompida, mas uma sobrevivente - porque eu havia resistido, eu havia lutado. E eu sabia, apenas eu, o que Charlie sentia; a necessidade de estar com alguém, a agonia de ter um desejo proibido, a insanidade que nos acomete - a nós, seres incestuosos - tarde da noite por saber que o que mais necessitamos está a uma ou duas portas de distância.

Não significa que tenha entendido o que fez. Eu odiei Charlie por algum tempo; e logo esse ódio se tornou desprezo. Por mais problemas que aquilo tenha trazido para minha família, uma coisa maravilhosa aconteceu: Ron ficou mais próximo de mim do que nunca havia estado antes. Ficamos quase como os gêmeos: unidos e inseparáveis, só nos afastávamos na escola, pois infelizmente não estávamos no mesmo ano.

Ele era o único que não me olhava com piedade; não sei por que, até hoje. Mas ele me olhava com admiração - talvez porque ele fosse o único que me vira, largada e despedaçada no chão, e podia ver o quão forte eu era, o quão rápido eu havia deixado aquilo para trás. E, embora a agressão de Charlie raramente visitasse meus pensamentos, meu amor louco por Ron apenas crescia dentro de mim, encravando suas raízes no meu peito e esticando seus galhos em direção ao meu irmão.

Eu me levantei da cama dele e andei até o meu quarto quietamente, apesar de a casa estar vazia. Sobre a minha penteadeira havia uma caixa de jóias simples, em formato de coração, e eu ri, pensando no quanto eu a acharia brega se ela não tivesse sido presente de Ron. Abri ela e uma música delicada começou a tocar, devagar e suavemente; andei até a minha janela e nela me apoiei, observando o mar revolto.

Deus, eu sei, é uma mentira. Ao menos na minha vida, é. Ele não impediu Charlie de me violentar, nem me impediu de me apaixonar por Ron; mas _pior_ que tudo isso, ele não impediu Ron de se apaixonar por mim. Deus é uma ilusão, eu sei isso do fundo do meu coração, e mesmo que fosse real, não me governaria. A única coisa que governou a minha vida foi o amor.

_Close your brown eyes_  
feche seus olhos castanhos

_And lay down next to me_  
e deite-se perto de mim

_Close your eyes, lay down_  
feche seus olhos, deite-se

_'Cause there goes the fear_  
pois lá se vai o medo

_Let it go_  
deixe-o ir

Havia uma árvore em especial no nosso terreno, muito grande e bonita, que eu nunca soube o nome. Papai havia construído um balanço pendurado no maior galho dela para Bill; e outro ao lado, quando Fred e George nasceram, porque eles queriam se balançar juntos. O mais velho acabou arrebentando, e só o segundo permaneceu, uma inocente tábua de madeira amarrada por duas cordas. Era para lá que eu ia, quando queria fugir de tudo.

Era o fim do verão, eu havia feito quinze anos a algum tempo e estava magoada. Para todos, era terrivelmente óbvio que Ron estava caidinho por Hermione; embora eu não me deixasse levar, porque eles também acreditavam que eu gostava de Harry, o melhor amigo do Ron, sem motivo nenhum. O que me chateava era saber que Ron estava escondendo alguma coisa de mim; ele andava sempre desanimado, pensativo, e nem estava falando tantas besteiras como normalmente fazia.

Às vezes, ele se encostava contra a janela da sala e fitava o gramado letargicamente, como se estivesse com a mente em algum lugar longínquo e deprimente. Eu pulava na frente dele, fazia chifres sobre a cabeça do nosso irmão Percy, escrevia insultos aos professores na lousa das salas em que sabia que ele teria aula, mas ele apenas sorria por um momento para logo depois se enfiar em seu mundo secreto e sinistro.

Um dia ele sentou-se no sofá ao meu lado, sério como o habitual, e iniciou uma conversa que foi um marco na nossa relação.

"E você, não vai desencanar nunca de Harry?" Essa foi sua primeira frase. Eu bufei, e nem me dignei a fitá-lo.

"Eu não gosto do Harry, quantas vezes vou ter que falar? Ele é legal, mas não é grande coisa." Repliquei, dando de ombros e continuando a assistir televisão. "E você, quando vai se declarar para Hermione?"

"Nunca!" Ele replicou, repentinamente bravo. "Eu não gosto dela! Ela é só minha amiga. Ela é como uma..." A frase parou na sua garganta e eu o fitei. Algo estranho passou pelos olhos dele antes de ele se levantar abruptamente e subir para o quarto.

Claro que tinha algo esquisito ali, e eu só fiquei ainda mais magoada por ele ficar escondendo aquilo de mim. A televisão perdeu a graça e eu a desliguei, indo para o único lugar que me ocorreu: o balanço.

A copa vistosa da árvore fazia uma sombra agradável sobre o balanço, onde eu fiquei de pé, os meus pés se equilibrando na tábua. Comecei a balançar, meu vestido branco velho e muito usado movendo-se junto com o vento. Observava os pontos dourados sobre mim e sobre a grama; os pequenos espaços entre as folhas por onde entrava um sol insistente. A mim, pareciam com pedaços de esperança brilhando na escuridão.

Ron era sempre tão bom comigo. Sempre me ajudava quando eu precisava, me fazia rir, me abraçava ou me deixava quieta conforme os meus pedidos. E eu não podia retribuir; porque ele não queria me contar o que estava acontecendo. Ao mesmo tempo, eu também não podia lhe contar a verdade sobre o meu coração; Harry seria a última pessoa que poderia tê-lo. Ele pertencia a Ron e mais ninguém.

Ele veio andando devagar na minha direção, os olhos apertados por causa do sol, e parou a uma distância segura o suficiente para não ser acertado com as mãos nos bolsos. Ele me pareceu incrivelmente lindo; mas ao mesmo tempo, ele nunca estivera tão amargurado na vida. Aquilo saía pelos seus olhos, se expressava no seu rosto de uma forma tão clara que doeu em mim.

"Eu estou apaixonado, Ginny." Ron disse do nada, e eu caí sentada no balanço, sem parar de me mover. Ele estava tão infeliz que eu não soube o que dizer.

"Mas isso é bom." Eu disse, mesmo discordando totalmente da minha própria frase. Seus olhos azuis emanavam algo que eu não pude identificar.

"Não, não é. Eu sou um monstro." Ron respondeu, e desviou o olhar para o chão, como se não suportasse mais me fitar; e tudo ficou claro para mim, claro como o céu daquela tarde. Saltei do balanço sentindo meu coração dar trancos, tentando me controlar, e parei em frente ao meu irmão.

"O que é que você está falando, Ron? Você não é um monstro!" Repliquei energicamente, com as mãos na cintura, recobrando o meu autocontrole; ele voltou a me mirar, e seus olhos azuis cheios d'água diziam tudo o que eu havia desejado ouvir durante anos. Segundos que me pareceram eternos passaram até que ele falou com muito esforço:

"Sou. Igual ao Charlie." Parei um instante: de pensar, de respirar, talvez até de viver. Não me ocorreu outra coisa senão me atirar nos braços dele, abraçando seu pescoço, sentindo algo indescritível atravessar meu corpo. Não era felicidade, não era alívio... Era algo como deleite. Tudo dentro do meu corpo pareceu celebrar aquele momento. Ele segurou meu quadril e, ao contrário do que eu esperava, me empurrou para longe; seu rosto estava molhado de lágrimas, contrastando com a minha evidente alegria.

"Pare com isso!" Ele replicou, obviamente aturdido. "Você não ouviu o que eu disse?" Murmurou, como se eu não tivesse prestado atenção. Eu segurei seu rosto entre as minhas mãos, e a extensão do meu amor por ele me feriu mais do que uma faca no meu peito teria ferido.

"Você não é um monstro..." Eu murmurei de volta, deixando ele ver através do meu olhar tudo. Tudo, simplesmente. "Você não é igual ao Charlie, Ron... Você nunca faria o que ele fez." Ele piscou levemente, e pousou as próprias mãos sobre as minhas, talvez tencionando tirá-las de lá, mas as deixou ali.

"Mas eu, eu..." A boca dele se entreabriu quando ele enfim percebeu que eu o amava. Amava-o como Julieta amou Romeu, um amor terrível de tão grande. Ron pareceu se render, e nossos lábios se atraíram como se tivessem sido feitos para isso. De fato, tinham sido.

Ele abraçou a minha cintura com tanta vontade que eu me senti sufocar e agarrei seus cabelos com mais força do que pretendia. O mundo se apagou ao meu redor, se reduzindo a uma mancha desimportante; e eu chorei e chorei em silêncio de felicidade, me alimentando da saliva de Ron, usando seu ar para sobreviver, dependendo de seus braços para ficar de pé. Seu corpo contra o meu me obrigava a acreditar que aquilo era bom demais para ser apenas outro sonho.

O resto havia se tornado inútil, qualquer coisa que não fosse Ron não me interessava; e pela vontade com a qual ele me beijava, ele sentia o mesmo. Nosso pequeno paraíso foi interrompido pelo barulho do carro de papai; e nós nos empurramos imediatamente, desesperados pela possibilidade de sermos vistos. Ele colocou a mão sobre a própria boca, olhando ao redor, e voltou a me fitar quando percebeu que não havia ninguém perto de nós.

Eu também estava assustada com a interrupção, mas ninguém sabia que nós estávamos lá, e suspirei aliviada. Nossos olhares se cruzaram, e notei que ele estava com medo - um medo irracional e instintivo, que se estendia até a mim. Me aproximei dele e o abracei fraternalmente para quem olhasse de fora; mas depois daquele beijo, nada nunca mais foi fraternal entre nós.

"Charlie ficou louco de raiva," Eu disse baixo, e vi a conhecida chama de ódio se incendiar nos olhos de Ron, inclinei meu rosto e terminei a frase perto do seu ouvido. "Porque ele sabia que eu nunca amaria ele da forma que amo você." Me afastei, e ele tentou tocar meu rosto antes que eu lhe sorrisse e saísse correndo. Corri de volta para nossa casa rindo tolamente, como só os que amam e são correspondidos conseguem.

Eu não poderia esquecer que nós éramos irmãos, nem por um só segundo; mas eu ao menos havia me habituado ao fato. Esse fato, entretanto, parecia deixar Ron doente quando ele se desligava de si mesmo e via a cena pelo lado de fora. Ele jamais pôde aceitar a nossa maldita condição, e jamais pôde entender como eu aceitava tão bem. Eu apenas acatava o amor na minha vida.

Algumas noites depois, uma chuva de verão torrencial desabou. O mar fazia um som assustadoramente forte, como um rugido ameaçador, e as gotas de chuva soavam como pedras no nosso telhado e nas nossas janelas; porém a noite estava quente. Essa noite foi a primeira de muitas em que eu deslizei silenciosamente pelo corredor e entrei na calada da noite no quarto de Ron. Por vezes incontáveis, seu leito se tornava uma extensão do Éden.

Ele observava o jardim no escuro, como se esperasse que eu aparecesse nele a qualquer minuto; e quando entrei, ele levou um susto. Eu sorri e murmurei:

"Nem eu me atreveria a tomar chuva agora." Ron sorriu também, deixando os pensamentos para trás, e me recebeu com um beijo. Tocou meu rosto, passou a mão pelos meus cabelos, beijou minhas pálpebras enquanto eu pedia a quem quer que pudesse me atender para aquilo não acabar nunca.

Não havia nada que eu desejasse mais no mundo do que ele. Eu o arrastei para a cama, e ele me fitou como se perguntasse "Tem certeza?". Eu lhe respondi que nunca tinha estado tão certa. Admito que fiquei temerosa que Ron de alguma forma, reavivasse o que passei nas mãos de Charlie, mas o que aconteceu foi exatamente o contrário: ele apagou Charlie do meu corpo e destruiu qualquer medo que eu ainda pudesse ter.

Não era parecido com nada que eu já tivesse sentido ou imaginado. Ron era incomensuravelmente terno; o modo como deslizava as mãos pela minha pele, me beijava, me abraçava como se não pudesse me deixar escapar. Eu o despi amando cada parte de seu corpo, e deixei ele me desnudar com prazer, plantando beijos em todo pequeno espaço que ficava exposto. Mesmo à meia-luz, vi seus olhos brilharem inúmeras vezes; e espero que ele tenha visto os meus também.

Ele eliminou qualquer marca que Charlie pudesse ter deixado em mim; não senti dor alguma, e não sei se foi porque não devia sentir ou por causa do cuidado com o qual Ron me tomava. Mas o cuidado desapareceu quando ele entrou em mim e tudo se incendiou: eu agarrei-o com toda a minha força, tentando me manter silenciosa. No meio a todo o desejo, a frustração foi o que tornou tudo mais marcante: a frustração dele de poder apenas sussurrar o meu nome contra os meus cabelos, a minha frustração de não poder gritar na altura em que queria, a frustração dos nossos corpos de estarem impedidos pela física de se tornarem um só.

Mas a física não era páreo para as nossas almas. Ficou nítido, quando ele me fitou e uma lágrima deslizou dos seus cílios para o meu rosto, que ele era _eu_. Mais do que na pele, no tom de cabelo, nas sardas ou no sangue; ele era eu em uma dimensão muito maior do que apenas a carne.

Nunca compreendi o que havia entre nós, e nunca fingi compreender. Só aceitei. Aceitei a bênção e a maldição que foi amar Ron; aceitei e abracei-a com todas as minhas células. Meus olhos, fitando o mar, se encheram de lágrimas quando lembrei novamente que meu amor o matou. Ele poderia estar vivo, se eu não tivesse amado-o; ele poderia estar vivo, se não acreditasse nesse Deus maldito. Ele poderia estar vivo, se tivesse também aceitado o que jamais poderia ter sido removido dos nossos corações.

_The love that you left there_  
o amor que você deixou lá

_Spoke without a sound_  
falou sem um único som

_A love was so haunting_  
um amor era tão assombrado

_Lost and never found_  
perdido e nunca achado

As folhas caíram, amareladas e mortas; a neve veio e se foi junto com meu aniversário, e a primavera voltou a reinar enquanto ele me amava. Eu continuava subindo nas árvores, e Ron insistia em bater no meu joelho quando eu me sentava sem prestar atenção, mas ele tinha um motivo maior: ciúme. Harry, de repente, estava gostando de mim. Tudo o que eu podia dizer era que já gostava de alguém, e tudo o que Ron podia fazer era lançar olhares ferozes para qualquer um que se interessasse por mim, mesmo se fosse seu melhor amigo.

Nosso amor estava longe de ser belo como os dos filmes ou inspirador como os dos romances. Ríamos entre nós, com uma cumplicidade secreta, de coisas que não pareciam ter a menor graça para os outros; eu me inclinava para pegar o meu gato e deixava-o espreitar as minhas pernas. Ele, comicamente, se exibia arrancando as ervas daninhas da horta de mamãe sem camisa. Mas somente no escuro, na segurança de um quarto ou no furor de um banheiro trancado, nós podíamos ser quem éramos; nós podíamos alimentar aquela fome que tínhamos um pelo o outro e que crescia a cada dia que passava.

Em algumas tardes entediantes e ensolaradas, descíamos para a praia e ficávamos de bruços, de frente um para o outro, apenas tocando nossas mãos entre a areia fina; entrávamos na água fria e mergulhávamos rapidamente, trocando um ou dois beijos invisíveis a qualquer um que não fosse eu ou ele. Nas noites frias, ficávamos no sofá enrolados num só cobertor, discutindo sobre idiotas da escola ou da televisão, enquanto dividíamos uma enorme xícara de chocolate quente. Conseguíamos transformar a maioria das coisas comuns entre irmãos em momentos de ardor ou tortura velados.

Ron, todavia, nunca encontrou a paz comigo. Quando estávamos juntos ele parecia esquecer de tudo; mas era só nos separarmos e voltarmos a ser apenas irmãos, que ele não conseguia evitar que todos os fantasmas o atacassem sem piedade. Com freqüência, eu o pegava rezando quase em silêncio, perguntando a Deus se iria para o inferno. Entre as orações, dizia o meu nome, o dos nossos pais, e dizia que me amava. Pedia perdão. Eu sentia uma vontade incompreensível de bater nele, por pedir perdão; pois chegava a ser irônico o fato de estarmos próximos demais para podermos ficar juntos.

Cansei de fitar o mar da minha janela e saí de casa, descendo as escadas lentamente; olhei as flores, já frágeis pela aproximação do inverno, que eram tão bem tratadas pela minha mãe. Passei pelas árvores em que eu costumava subir, toquei no velho balanço à toa, chutei uma bola rasgada que estava no caminho. Tudo parecia parte do meu passado.

Eu matei Ron. O pensamento não me deixava em paz, nunca. Um dia no meio da primavera, adormecemos no sofá inocentemente, largados como dois cachorros com calor sob o sol cálido. Lembro-me que acordei devagar, preguiçosamente, e ele estava me fitando em um silêncio perturbador; eu acariciei seu rosto e sorri, desatenta.

"Amo você." Murmurei tão baixo que tive a certeza que somente ele me ouviria. Ron pareceu novamente tomado por uma amargura sem tamanho; levantou-se e foi para o seu quarto. Em seguida, eu também me levantei com minha mãe falando que tínhamos de comprar material escolar, me arrumei com pressa e bati na porta do seu quarto, avisando que iria sair. Ele apenas me respondeu "Tchau, Ginny".

Foi a última vez que ouvi sua voz. Comprei cadernos, livros, canetas e algumas roupas novas alheia ao que se passava com a pessoa que eu mais amava no mundo. Não fingirei e direi que senti algo estranho ou tive um mau pressentimento; foi uma tarde como qualquer outra. Mas quando retornei à minha casa, minha vida mudou irreversivelmente.

Seus pés calçados com tênis foram a primeira e a única coisa que vi. Minha mãe gritou alto, e desmaiou em seguida, ante o corpo de Ron pendurado pelo pescoço. A corda ainda rangia e seus pés giravam lentamente, fazendo círculos no sentido horário. Eu me lembro que ouvi mais gritos perto de mim, mas não consegui olhar ao redor. Não consegui olhar para seu rosto.

Perdi a sensibilidade nas pernas e caí ajoelhada no chão, sem sentir a dor do choque dos meus joelhos contra o piso. Não consegui fitá-lo, não consegui raciocinar, não consegui soltar uma só palavra - talvez porque não conseguisse acreditar no que via. Ron estava morto. Morto, morto, para sempre, morto, fora do meu alcance... Tampouco consegui frear as lágrimas que caíam pelo meu rosto com a força de uma tempestade. Alguém me segurou pelos braços e eu repentinamente fiquei de pé e disparei escada acima ignorando o corpo do meu irmão suspenso, preso no corrimão do corredor.

Entrei no meu quarto com violência, e como eu havia imaginado, um pedaço de papel jazia sobre a minha cama. Minhas mãos tremiam incontrolavelmente quando o peguei e o desdobrei, meus olhos embaçados pelo choro. O bilhete de suicídio de Ron continha apenas duas palavras.

_"Perdão, Ginny."_

Se alguém devesse pedir perdão, esse alguém sou eu. Queria lhe pedir perdão por provocar tudo aquilo, perdão por transformar sua vida, perdão por ter nascido. Mas eu não podia pedir perdão por amá-lo, porque eu não me arrependia. Não me arrependo. Não tive escolha.

Mas ele era muito melhor do que eu jamais serei. Meu irmão não pôde viver com o peso do que estava fazendo; não pôde viver sob o que todos diziam que era errado. Ser bom era o maior defeito de Ron: mesmo que eu dissesse que não, o mundo lhe dizia que era sujo, que era terrível o que ele estava fazendo comigo, sua irmã caçula. Ele apenas não suportou mais errar - e ele sabia que, enquanto estivesse vivo, não deixaria de pecar e ser o motivo dos meus pecados.

Eu cheguei na costa sem muito esforço, e o vento agitou meus cabelos ruivos com força e rebeldia. O mar era considerado o berço de Vênus; a que é a deusa da beleza e do amor. Eu podia culpá-la, se eu quisesse, mas eu não estava procurando culpados; nunca estive. Nem mesmo aquele Deus ordinário levou a culpa de coisa alguma.

Faz quase meio ano que Ron se foi, e tudo parece parado no tempo. O mundo congelou em um período ao qual eu não tenho mais acesso; me sinto em outra dimensão, à parte das coisas que posso tocar ou mover, como se estes meses tivessem sido mais longos que todos os anos da minha vida. Mas isso não é sobre tempo; isso é sobre _dor_. A dor que se instalou em cada fragmento do meu corpo, incuravelmente doente pela ausência dele.

A dor que chega a ser física, embora seja muito mais espiritual, que se abate sobre mim mesmo quando pareço feliz - apenas pareço porque, na verdade, eu não posso _sentir_ mais nada. Não sou capaz de realmente viver sem ele. Sua morte me transformou uma casca oca, vagando sem vontade e sem motivo.

Sem Ron não me resta nenhuma esperança, nenhuma perspectiva de vida. Eu tentei continuar, eu tentei viver até a exaustão, mas é inútil... O mundo não vale a pena. Não há e nunca vai existir algo que compense ou complete o vazio que ele deixou em mim, e foi essa a realidade que me trouxe até aqui. Não há eu ou ele - nós dois somos _um só_. Eu soube disso na primeira vez que fizemos amor, e sei ainda hoje. O amor apenas uniu o que, por uma fatalidade, foi separado.

Eu tirei as minhas sandálias e pousei-as na areia. Sorte que eu não estava procurando alguém para culpar, porque ficaria indecisa entre tantas opções; eu poderia odiar tantas coisas, tantos deuses e tantas entidades, que não saberia qual escolher. Mas eu nunca fui dada ao ódio, pelo contrário; foi nas mãos belas e macias de Vênus que vivi minha vida. E seria pelas suas mãos que iria deixar de vivê-la.

Caminhei até o mar sentindo uma palpitação no meu peito, como o prelúdio de um acontecimento fantástico. O mar era um sinônimo do amor; o mar era o ventre da vida. Eu poderia escolher um destino melhor? Eu poderia optar por uma forma mais apropriada de voltar ao meu irmão? Quando mergulhei meus pés, minhas canelas e meu quadril na água paciente e gelada, soube que não.

O mar me recebeu com prazer e meus dentes se batiam de frio quando a água estava no meu pescoço, mas eu apreciei aquela sensação. Eu estava voltando para o meu Deus. Estava voltando para Ron, estava voltando para onde sangue nenhum seria capaz de nos tornar pecaminosos. Chorei por um longo tempo, ignorando o frio lancinante, e gritei o nome de Ron para o oceano que se estendia à minha frente.

Ele não era castigador ou preconceituoso; ele nos entenderia melhor do que qualquer outro ser. Respirei fundo uma última vez e mergulhei minha cabeça, soltando meu corpo dentro do mar. De olhos abertos, me entreguei à forma materializada do sentimento que me consumiu minha vida toda. Logo, não pude mais dizer onde era o céu e onde era a terra; tudo se tornou um imenso universo azul. Azul como os olhos de Ron.

Vênus me recebia de braços abertos e apesar de estar congelando, eu me sentia em casa, me sentia acolhida por todos os lados. O ar começou a me faltar e eu simplesmente abri a boca, engolindo água no lugar do oxigênio. Senti meu corpo se desesperar e começar a perceber o que estava acontecendo, se debatendo inutilmente; mas por dentro, eu estava serena. Sem temor, sem tristeza, sem dor. Não havia mais como pecar, porque o pecado ali não existia. Não havia mais como errar porque, para Ela, nunca se erra por amar.

Vênus, era quem Ron via quando me fitava. Vênus era quem me reduzia, perante ele, a nada mais do que o meu amor. _Não há mais como pecar, Ron_. Foi esse pensamento e a sensação das mãos mornas de Ron segurando as minhas que eu levei para a escuridão.

_Drown with me_  
afogue-se comigo

_Past the city, down to sea_  
após a cidade, adentro no mar

_Rush of dream_  
ímpeto de sonho

_Leave in peace, let me be_  
deixe em paz, deixe-me ser

_Oh, it's the pain_  
oh, essa é a dor

_It's ingrained in me_  
ela está enraizada em mim

_Oh, soothe my pain_  
oh, alivie minha dor

_It's ingrained in me_  
ela está enraizada em mim


End file.
